Ed, Ed and Eddie
Ed, Ed and Eddie is the fourth episode of the sixth series of The Dark Railway Series. Plot As the gala approaches, the engines' questions about who the guests will be are answered by the arrival of five engines. Three of them are Brian, Colin, and Eddie, while the others are unfamiliar to the engines. Dave quickly recognises one of them as his brother Stan, who introduces him to his friend King Edward V (who prefers to be called Ed). As everyone begins interacting with one another, Brian shows off his new green paintwork and is introduced to Hannah and Repulse, though he becomes suspicious of the latter. Meanwhile, Colin reveals that he and Ellie have now split up and she is now in Devon. However, Ed and Eddie quickly become suspicious of each other, both believing that the other is out to take their job. Finally, the gala arrives. The three Eds immediately get off to a bad start by being allocated onto the first trains and having a row over who leaves first. Ed and Eddie in particular do not get on well at all, and this mood continues throughout the gala. On the last day, Ed and Eddie are instructed to double head a train from Galen Junction to Merecombe. On the way, Ed begins to develop a pain in his boiler, and it reaches a climax on Upway bank when Ed finally fails, leaking steam everywhere. While they wait for assistance, the two engines finally apologise to each other and explain their reasons for disliking each other, while Ed reveals his deception about his boiler. Eventually King Edward arrives and helps the train to Merecombe. Ed is shunted into the shed and scolded by Mr. Dark and Mr. Smash for lying about his boiler. He is informed that he will be out of service for a very long time as he is at the back of the overhaul queue, though his tender will be used behind Repulse until her own is ready. Repulse is very grateful for this, and Ed reluctantly consents. The gala engines soon leave the railway once again, and while Dave and Stan promise to meet again, King Edward is given little fanfare (except from Eustace). Ed and Eddie assure each other they are good engines once again, and their friendship begins to recover from its rocky start. Characters * Dave * Brian * Raymond * Theo and Otto * Sir Eustace Missenden * Colin * Eddie * 257 Squadron * Hannah * Ed * Sid * Repulse * Ryan * Allan * Cammer * Turbo * King Edward V * Stan * Mr. Dark * Caracus Smash * Leno (does not speak) * Abomination (does not speak) * Owen (cameo) * Leanne (mentioned) * Gary (mentioned) * Flying Scotsman (mentioned) * Ellie (mentioned) * 44826 (mentioned) * Winston Churchill (mentioned) * Clun Castle (mentioned) * Lord Stovell (mentioned) Locations * Merecombe Shed * Soma * Merecombe * Manston Fore * Galen Junction * Walschurch * Upway * Upway Bank * Severn Valley Railway (mentioned) Trivia * The title of this episode is a reference to the Cartoon Network animated series, Ed, Edd n' Eddy. * This episode marks the first appearances of Colin and Eddie since the fourth series episode Instant Crush and Brian's first appearance since the fifth series episode What a Catch!. * The characters of Ed and Stan are characters from the Steaming Westwards Productions series The Stovell Valley Railway Series. Goofs * Gwion Rhys Davies is not credited for voicing Ed's driver. Episode * Ed, Ed and Eddie on YouTube Category:The Dark Railway Series Category:Episodes